Cassandra
by Henry the dragon
Summary: Cassandra, in the process of devouring Luka. If you liked this, check out my Facebook! Rated M for sexy reasons.


Cassandra looked on, disinterested, as Luka began to climax. She rolled her eyes, disgusted by his weakness. "I thought you wanted to defeat me..." She said, her voice sending shivers down the spine of the bested warrior.

"Weaklings disgust me." Cassandra said, her aura expanding, as the room began to change. "For a second, I was curious as to if you ever possessed any real power. But like all men... you are weak." The amoeba said, her voice cold, as Luka feels overwhelmed by a wave of her flesh.

The boy falls flat on his back, moaning as pleasure assaults him, and begins to devour his clothes. Cassandra's dress melts away, gradually turning into her naked body, slime covering some of her bare skin, but most of it exposed to Luka's weak, dull, eyes. Cassandra notices that Luka's member begins to extend yet again, even as the slime he's resting on top of begins to mold itself around him, imprisoning him.

Cassandra molds her "house" into her stomach, especially this room, and smiles as begins to "taste" Luka's leaked energy, and says "You were weak, but at least you're delicious. I'll take my time milking you, before you get what you deserve." She mocks, giggling slightly, before returning to her original, cold, appearance.

Cassandra's stomach begins the process of milking Luka's throbbing member, by forming a "tentacle" of slime, which approaches the bound boy, and begins to vibrate. As it vibrates, part of it opens, revealing a fleshy hole. The fleshy hole engulfs Luka's member, devouring the delicious piece of flesh.

Luka is stunned by the pleasure of the tentacle, moaning as he begins to involuntarily thrust into it, the "walls" of flesh sending pleasure through his body. Cassandra, feeling something somewhat akin to desire, decided to toy with Luka a bit. She visualized a "mound" of flesh forming within her stomach, and breathed life, or something close to it, into her "creation".

The mound of flesh, slowly but surely began to climb out of a small bit of flesh that had been disguised as a bed, before the room was Cassandra's external stomach. Cassandra watched with motherly pride, as a tiny clone of the matron of Lady's Village slowly sauntered towards the moaning, thrusting, Luka.

Luka looked on in delight, as a slime colored version of Cassandra, naked completely, approached him. It only made his member harder, and faster. The beautiful creature wanted to silence the boy, and in order to do so, began to slide a single of its digits into the silt it had, and even as it walked, drops of "slime" fell out of it, falling onto more flesh of Cassandra's external stomach and melting back into the same "skin" the creature was made of.

By the time the creature had made it to Luka, he was on the verge of yet another orgasm. "It" watched Luka, with hungry eyes, unlike the real Cassandra, who watched on with the same interest as someone exploring a shop, but without any money, merely doing it as an empty gesture, perhaps as a kindness to a friend who isn't done shopping.

The "clone" of Cassandra, blushed as she noticed Luka beginning to orgasm, her thirsty mouth opening, in wicked pleasure, as the tentacle continued being pounded by Luka, who clearly had no intention of stopping because of his orgasm. Luka, for his part, was busy visually devouring the sight in front of him, relishing the sight of two Cassandra's, even one that was almost cruelly disinterested. He kept on moan, but both the clone, and the actual Cassandra were certain that Luka was merely a "screamer" whose throat was too dry, to scream properly. The Clone, stepped over Luka, and exposed her round, soft, ass to him, momentarily before she sat down, right over his face. "Lick, weakling." She whispered, even as the actual Cassandra did the same thing.

Luka couldn't resist. He couldn't even imagine resisting the commands of the woman who was slowly devouring him. His aching throat compelled him to obey her demands. He struggled to get his mouth to her silt, where he proceeded to eagerly taste her lusty liquids.

Luka felt dehydrated, and somehow his broken mind had imagined that Cassandra's clone's pussy, would provide the required fluids for him to survive. So like a dog, needing some water, he immediately began to "drink" her in, his mouth fully open, as his tongue parted her slit, searching for any place containing liquid. Cassandra sighed, as her clone's breasts nipples hardened, at the inexperienced boy's tongue inexpertly pleasuring her. The clone moaned, as the tentacle of skin began to slid down the length of Luka's member, and then began to slide off of it, like a maiden's first blowjob.

Luka felt blissful, as the clone began to rock her hips, assaulting Luka with a face of flesh colored "skin", and Luka eagerly pushed his face into her groin, his mouth searching for her silt, and when he found it, he resumed his eager assault on her, tirelessly, even as he continued to orgasm over and over again, his "cream" filling the tentacle, and Cassandra's stomach.

Over the course of a few hours, Luka began to dissolve, at first it was just his feet, but then it was his hands, until all that remained was his head, his stomach, and his dick. Before long, even those were dissolved, and Cassandra could taste them as well. By the time Luka was truly gone, the clone was about ready to "return" to its home, inside of Cassandra. Blissfully, the young creature dissolved back into flesh, to await the next time Cassandra decided to devour a young man, and grew tired of his moaning.


End file.
